Kung Fu Panda: Chinese New Year
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Chinese New Year is here! Set off the firecrackers and explore the Chinese culture with Po. It's not all fun and games when Tai Lung's evil spirit is released. Po and the others must fight off the evil spirits to bring good fortune for the new year.
1. Chapter 1 Happy New Year

Chapter 1 ~ Happy New Year

Po the panda got out of his bed in the Jade Palace and looked at the calendar. His eyes widened noticing it was the beginning of Chinese New Year. Po rushed downstairs.

Po: Hey, everyone! Everyone! Guess what! It's-

Po stopped to see Monkey and Crane putting up a giant banner outside.

Shi-fu: Oh. Good morning, Po. I was just about to come wake you up. You missed breakfast.

Po: Again?

Shi-fu: Yes. That has become your punishment for not waking up at the sound of my voice. Oh, and happy New Year.

Shi-fu bowed.

Po bowed back.

Po: Gong xi fa cai, to you too, Master.

Shi-fu: This year, the show is being performed outside the Jade palace. Surely you must have seen it.

Po: Well, I've celebrated it, but I've never gotten to see the show because I always had to work.

Viper: Well then, now is your chance. My brother is representing the year of the snake.

Po: The Zodiac is going to be there!?

Mantis: Of course.

Tigress: This year, I get to represent the year of the tiger. Just for this year though.

Po: Whoa. That's awesome!

Shi-fu: Yes. Hopefully if we practice this ritual accurately, we can have good luck for the rest of the year and no bad spirits will get in.


	2. Chapter 2 The Zodiac

It isn't really the year of the rat. It's really the year of the Ox, I'm just making it the year of the rat for the story. Chapter 2~ The Zodiac

Everyone gathered around to see the zodiac animals. The crowd cheered and applauded for them.

Po: I haven't seen so many people clapping and cheering up here since Oogway was going to choose the dragon warrior.

A small, male rat ran around the crowd.

Rat: Thank you! Thank you, all!

He wore a silky red vest and climbed up on a male ox's back.

Ox: Show off.

Rat: Oh, Ox. This is so exciting. It's finally, my year!

Ox: Get off my back. It gives me bad memories of when I lost to a rat.

Rat: What can I say? I'm intelligent, clever, generous, kind, and handsome!

Ox: If you're so nice, then why did you cheat during that race?

Rat: The devil took over.

The rat shrugged. Next, after the Ox, came Tigress. Po gave her the thumbs up as she paraded around with the others. She just rolled her eyes.

After Tigress, a female rabbit hopped around waving to everyone.

Rabbit: Oh, how I love the roar of the crowds! I love you all!

Dragon: Love, love, love. Is that all you can think about?

Rabbit: Dragon, I'm supposed to be affectionate. Of course I have to love. You may be talented, but I kicked your butt on those video games.

Dragon snorted. After dragon, slithered Viper's brother, Snake. He just smiled to everyone.

Po: What's wrong with him?

Viper: Oh, he's just shy. He's always been quiet and mysterious.

Following Snake, came a strong mare. She stood very straight and tall. She flipped her blonde swirl of hair back. A male goat came behind her. He looked kind of skittish. After him, came a female monkey. She blew kisses to everyone. The cheers got slightly louder for her.

Po: I take it she's well-liked.

Monkey: You bet. Her name isn't Monkey though. It's Dee.

Po: Why Dee?

Monkey shrugged.

After Dee, came a rooster with his chest puffed out. Then, came a peppy, male dog. Last slowly trudging behind the line was a chubby, male pig.

Pig: Guys! Wait up! I'm tired and hungry!

Po: Wow! These guys are amazing! It's too bad there's no year of the panda. There should be because I'm a hero.

Crane: We're all heroes too, Po. Don't complain. There's no year of the crane is there?

Mantis: Yeah. You should appreciate that anyone even knows your name.

After the zodiac had gone through, Shi-fu made an announcement.

Shi-fu: Attention, all! We are now ready to start the lion dance!

Po: What's the lion dance for?

Viper: In order to have good luck for the rest of the year, we need to make sure bad spirits aren't able to haunt us.

Mantis: It's a ritual to scare off bad spirits.

A lion did a fancy dance in the center of everyone to a loud heart-pounding drumbeat.

Po: I didn't know there was so much to this celebration. I knew it lasted fifteen days, but not all this stuff. My dad was never really superstitious so I never learned all this stuff.

At the end of the dance, the lion let out the loudest roar ever. It was so mighty that it sent a thrilling chill through the whole village. Everyone applauded.

Later that night, Po found Mantis putting caution tape around a pile of dirt in the middle of the floor in the Jade Palace. Crane was helping Viper put up more decorations and Tigress and Monkey were hanging lucky charms on the doors.

Po: What are you doing?

Mantis: I'm worried someone might step in the pile, so I'm putting up tape just in case.

Po: Good thing, I didn't step in it this morning. I didn't even know that was there.

Mantis: Well, now you know.

Po: Why can't we step in it?

Mantis: It will cause bad luck of course.

Po: Oh. O-K.

Shi-fu burst through the door and walked over to them.

Shi-fu: I want to let you all know that I've invited the Zodiac to stay with us for New Year. They're visiting from North China and can't find a place to stay. That means, you all have to be respectful and be on your best behavior. Be polite, delicate, poised, friendly, and be very straight and perfect. And when I say you all, I mean Po!

Po: Yes, sir!

Po backed up and bumped into a display case that fell over and tipped over another display until it was dominos.

Po: Oops. I didn't- I mean- it wasn't- I'll fix it!

Shi-fu squinted at him not saying anything.

Shi-fu: You better.

There was a knock at the door. Shi-fu went to answer it. There standing there was an ox with a rat on his head. Shi-fu immediately bowed to them.

Shi-fu: Good evening, Great ones.

The rat jumped down.

Rat: Good evening, Master. So this is the Jade Palace? Come on guys!

A whole bunch of animals followed the ox and rat in.

As they all came through, the five lined up and bowed in respect to them as they passed.

Rabbit: I love this décor!

Horse: Uh-huh, you said it, honey.

Dog: This place is so big!

Dragon: It's so-kay.

Shi-fu: Make yourselves at home.

Dee the monkey looked around the room like all the others when she noticed Po clumsily trying to quickly pick up everything.

Dee: *gasps* Is that the dragon warrior!?

Rat: I believe it is.

Goat: He's a hero-o-o-o!!!!

The ten gathered around Po.

Po: Oh, hi!

When Po stood up he accidentally bumped the display cases he had set back up, over again.

Po: Wow! I'm almost as excited as I was when I was first meeting the Furious Five! I mean I am as excited!

Rooster: We are excited to see you too.

Dragon: Hey, where's Pig?

A voice was heard from out the door.

Pig: I'm almost there! Noodles, here I come!

Everyone turned around to see the pig come up.

Tigress: I think you and he can really relate, Po.

Po came over to him.

Po: Don't feel bad, I have troubles with the stairs too.

Pig: Feel bad!? How can I feel bad? I heard they serve the best noodles in the world here!

Shi-fu: He's right, Po. 'Mind making dinner tonight- for eighteen?


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Luck Po

Chapter 3 ~ Bad Luck Po

At dinner, everyone was praising Po's noodle soup. Goat slurped up a giant noodle that was so long that she had to take three breaths while slurping up the one noodle.

Shi-fu: Very good, Panda. These noodles are perfect.

Po: Perfect? You know, I'm not quite sure there is such a thing as an ideal noodle.

Shi-fu: On Chinese New Year there is. Long noodles mean long life.

Pig: And good noodles means good appetite! Are we allowed to have fifths?

Po: Well, they might be a little too long. Maybe I should cut them down a bit.

Po got some cooking scissors and just began to cut his noodles when Mantis jumped out and flipped him.

Po: Ahhh! Mantis! That's not safe to flip someone when they're holding scissors! I was lucky I didn't get cut.

Mantis: Exactly! You were lucky because we have good luck. If you think that's not safe, I just saved you! You could've cut up your luck!

Shi-fu: He's right, Po. You could've gotten into serious danger!

Po: Oh. Okay… I guess.

* * *

The next day, while the Zodiac were out at parties and celebrations, the Furious Five were busy hiding scissors, covering up the shower with caution tape, and trying to do anything else to help prevent Po from messing things up.

Po burst through the doors of the Jade Palace.

Po: Hey, hey, guys! Check this out! I just bought some new pants!

The panda stood there in front of them all in a pair of clean, white pants. They all gasped.

Po: What?

Crane: Oh, we're doomed.

Shi-fu: Po! Remove your trousers this instant!

Po: You want me to take off my pants? Like right now?

Shi-fu: Yes! RIGHT NOW!

Po: Gee, uh… You know this kind of awkward because… I mean, you're telling me to take off my pants here and it's kind of embarrassing with, you know, Tigress and Viper standing here in the room…. You know what I mean? I mean, I know you're not supposed to buy new pants now, but now I can't wear them…

Shi-fu: GO UP TO YOUR ROOM AND TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS IMMEDIATELY!

Po: Okay! I'm going!

Po headed off and turned his head around while he ran.

Po: I'm sorry, but- Oh geez!

Po ran right into the caution tape surrounding the pile of dirt and fell into the pile.

Po: SORRY!!!

Po kept running trailing the dirt through the room.

Shi-fu just sighed angrily and shook his head.

Shi-fu: This will be an interesting new year.

Crane: Let's face it, the guy's already done pretty much everything you're not supposed to do on New Years. Why don't we just give this whole thing up and try to tough out all this misfortune we're going to have?

Tigress: No. We still have a chance to try to restore our good fortune.

Everyone looked at the track of dirt Po left behind.

Monkey: How many days has it been of Chinese New Year?

Viper: Two.

Monkey: And how many times can Po screw up in one day?

Viper: I'm afraid to answer that.

Mantis: Yep, we're doomed.


	4. Chapter 4 Wishing on Oranges

Chapter 4 ~ Wishing on Oranges

Po went into the bathroom to wash the dirt off his feet. He stopped when he noticed the shower was covered in caution tape. He ran to the others.

Po: Can someone explain to me why the shower is covered in caution tape?

Tigress: You're not supposed to bathe during Chinese New Year.

Po: Why?

Monkey: It's bad luck. You can wash away your good luck.

Po: We can't bathe for fifteen days!?

Shi-fu: That's why you must wash up as much as you can before Chinese New Year. All you can do now is take an air bath.

Po: But that's not going to get the dirt off my feet.

Shi-fu: Don't whine, Panda. You're a kung- fu warrior. The Dragon Warrior to be exact, so just tough it out.

Viper: You better start getting on track now. We've still got thirteen days left and you've already done everything you're not supposed to do during Chinese New Year in just two.

That night, Shi-fu made sure that everyone ate many oranges to help restore the good luck that Po had unfortunately driven away.

Po: Can I get a knife to peel this orange with?

Shi-fu: NO! You'll cut up our good luck.

Po: Okay, okay! I know! Sheesh. Why are you guys so superstitious?

Ox: It's not just superstition, these things can really happen.

Po: Then why haven't I experienced any bad luck when my dad and I never followed it?

Rat: You probably did have some bad luck that year. Everyone does.

Po: Exactly why it's just a superstition. Everyone has bad luck some time whether they follow the ritual or not.

Shi-fu: Well, here in the Jade Palace, bad luck isn't just when someone has a bad day.

Viper: Master, other than eating these oranges, shouldn't we be making our wishes?

Shi-fu: You're right, Viper. Everyone, meet me by Oogway's peach tree and bring your oranges. It's probably the best tree for this.

Everyone gathered on the hill of the peach tree.

Po: What are we doing?

Crane: Well, you make a wish on your orange and then you throw it up into the tree. If the orange gets stuck in there, your wish will come true.

Po: Wouldn't that be disrespecting to Oogway? Throwing things at his tree?

Tigress: In this case no. Wishing is not disrespecting.

When it came to Po's turn, he closed his eyes and squeezed the orange. He couldn't think of anything to wish for. Then, it came to him and he tossed the orange into the tree. It stuck.


	5. Chapter 5 Po and the Zodiac

Chapter 5 ~ Po and the Zodiac

The next day, Shi-fu suggested to Po to hang around the Zodiac for the day.

Po and the Zodiac walked around town for a while.

Po: I thought that shops were supposed to be closed for the holidays.

Ox: Yeah, but since we came here for the holiday, they knew everyone would be out and about to see us. They're mostly just selling lucky charms and fire crackers- things for the New Year.

Po: So how is it that you guys are still so young when the race was years ago?

Rat: Since we were the chosen ones, they wanted to make sure we could live forever, so they let us keep our youth.

Po: Who is they?

Ox: The good spirits and gods.

Po: What happened to Tiger?

Rat: Cold.

Po: Oh. Do you guys always have to travel in this order? In this line?

Rat: Yeah pretty much. I don't mind though.

Ox: Of course you don't because you're always in front and always ride me. Why do I even let you ride me?

Rat: Because we're best friends!

Ox: _Right_.

Po stopped and let Ox and Rat move up a little so he could talk to Rabbit, Dragon, and Snake.

Po: God, you must be a fast rabbit to be in front of all these guys.

Rabbit: Yep! I sure am! I'm cousins with the hare and you know the story of the hare.

Po: Well, I take it you didn't take any nap. That kind of defeats the purpose of the whole, "Slow and steady wins the race" thing.

Rabbit: I suppose.

Dragon: You know, I'm the one that should be in front. I'm the symbol of China. People hear the word "China" and they think of me.

Rabbit: Oh, you're just a big show off because you're supposed to be talented.

Po: I hear you're good at video games, Rabbit.

Rabbit: Sure am! People born in my year tend to be too.

Po: Really? What's with all this year stuff?

Dragon: Well, you know the race, the order we came in determines the years. This year is rat's year. If there's a baby born this year, it means they're the year of the rat. They'll usually get almost all the traits of Rat too. They won't get to experience their year though, until they're twelve.

Po: Oh, okay. What year am I?

Dragon: That depends on what year you were born in.

Po: Oh. I'm not quite sure what year I was born in. Snake, are you going to talk at all?

Snake just smiled.

Rabbit: Mysterious and friendly. He's very close to Viper.

Po: I see. Well, I'll talk to you guys later.

Po let the three go ahead and he started to walk with Horse, Goat, and Dee.

Po: Hey, what's up?

Horse: Oh not, much.

Po: I'm really surprised. I thought a horse would be the fastest. How is it that you were behind Snake?

Horse: I guess I just wasn't fast enough for them.

Po: Same with you, Goat. What slowed you down?

Goat looked up at Po shyly.

Goat: *quietly* I don't know.

Horse: I know, it is shocking, but somehow they were able to get ahead of me.

Po: Dee, why is your name Dee?

Dee: It was my middle name. Monkey is a very common name, so I decided to go by Dee.

Po: Well even though you guys were in the back, it must be awesome to at least have your own year! I wish there was a year of the panda. That would be so awesome!

Horse: Well, honey, we can't all be great. Besides, you're a kung-fu warrior.

Po: Yeah. I shouldn't be complaining.

Po stopped and let the three go ahead and he joined Rooster, Dog, and Pig.

Po: Wow, Rooster. You beat a dog?

Rooster: That's right.

Rooster puffed out his chest some more.

Dog: It's kind of humiliating, but I don't care, because I just want to play, play, play!

Po: Does he always act that hyper?

Rooster: Pretty much.

Pig: I'm tired. When can we eat?

Po: Well, if you're looking for a place to eat, you should go to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. That's my dad. He makes the best noodles.

Pig: Oh, goodie, goodie!

Pig ran ahead of everyone.

Rat: That's the fastest I've seen pig move in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6 Spirits

Chapter 6 ~ Spirits

A few days went by and the celebration continued. Po had been a little more careful, but he still stumbled a bit. One night, Po was serving noodles, oranges, and fortune cookies to everyone. He was passing out the food when he noticed that Shifu wasn't there.

Po looked around the Jade palace looking for him. Then he saw the back door open. He walked outside and called for Shifu. He looked around and around until he found a small silhouette on the hill of Oogway's peach tree. He headed up there.

Po: Master Shifu?

Shifu didn't answer. He sat with his legs folded in a mediation position, holding Oogway's bandaged stick, from when Tai Lung broke it, with his eyes closed.

Po: Master?

Shifu: Do not disturb the spirits, Po. They hold your future and your fortune.

Po: Oh. Sorry, spirits.

Shifu: Why are you not eating dinner with everyone else?

Po: Well, a better question would be, why are _you _not eating dinner with everyone else? I went out to look for you.

Shifu sighed and rested the stick in his lap. He stroked the bandaged area.

Shifu: I hoped tonight, I would get to see Master Oogway. That he would return just for this one night for Chinese New Year.

Po: Oh. Gee, I'm sorry, Master. I really mean it. I can't help it if I'm a bit of a klutz. I didn't mean-

Shifu: Silence, Po. The night is not asking for chatter.

Po silenced and went over to Shifu and sat down next to him. Shifu and Po listened to the crickets chirping and the light, sweet breeze rustling the branches above. It was quiet for about three minutes when Po broke the silence.

Po: So what is this whole spirit thing?

Shifu: Remember when we talked about the good luck and bad luck?

Po: How can I not? I mean you yelled at me so many times when all I-

Shifu: Po!

Po: Sorry.

Shifu: Well, only sometimes for New Year's, you get visited by spirits. Usually loved ones or good friends. They come to bring you good fortune and happiness. It isn't very often that you get visited by these spirits, but you can always hope and dream.

Po: Is there such a thing as bad spirits?

Shifu: Of course there is. That is how we get bad luck. If they haunt us.

Po: You mean like ghosts?

Shifu: No, no. Not ghosts, just… the sorrow and despair in our lives.

Shifu looked down at Oogway's stick again sadly.

Po: Well, at least you were able to fix it.

Shifu: Tape can patch up wounded hearts, but they can never fully repair them.

Po looked at the smoothly carved piece of wood. The swirls seemed so graceful and smooth. Then he wondered why he was feeling a bit choked up over a stick.

After a while, Po stood up.

Po: Well, I guess I better-

Shifu: Shush!

Po: Look, I understand this is a heart-aching moment for you, but you really-

Shifu: Shush!

Po: Okay. Enough with the shushing. I just want to-

Shifu: Silence, Panda! Do you hear that?

Po: Hear what?

Shifu took Oogway's stick and put the dip part up to Po's chin and pushed to get his jaw to go up.

The breeze started to turn into a big whirl of wind and it got stronger and stronger. The branches of the peach tree chattered and scratched as a whole bunch of peach petals floated down out of nowhere. Shifu walked up to the edge of the hill- his eyes sparkling.

Shifu: It can't be.

Po: What?

Shifu: Shush!

Po rolled his eyes.

The petals swirled around rapidly in before Shifu and soon a figure glowed in the middle of them. There stood a luminescent Oogway smiling at Shifu and Po.

Shifu: Master?

Po: Whoa. That's awesome.

Oogway nodded his head once but did not speak. He held out his scaly hand towards Shifu. The red panda looked at it and then looked down at his own paws.

Shifu: Oh! Right.

Shifu handed the golden, ghostly figure the stick. Oogway slowly took the bandages off of the center and the stick appeared to be repaired. He waved the stick around the branches of the tree and petals and peaches appeared.

Po: It's still winter kind of. They won't survive.

Oogway shook his head then looked behind him. There were more swirls of blossom coming their way. Po rubbed his eyes to see several other glowing figures.

Po: Whoa, it's Flying Rhino! And- and Yang Yu! And- and- Whispering Warriors of Shang- Ho Mountain! And- and-

Shifu: Shush!

Po: Okay again with the shushing-

Shifu: Look, Po.

Shifu and Po watched as the spirits spread life to the dried out plants. Oogway lit up the red lanterns hanging from the Jade Palace one by one. He looked over to his left down the hill and frowned.

Po tried to figure out what he was looking at.

Po: Master? Is everything alright?

Oogway turned to him and smiled, but worry still was in his eyes.

Finally, when they were done, Oogway turned to the two.

He then handed the stick back to the astonished Shifu and smiled. He felt where the tape used to be and it felt sturdy and one hundred percent repaired.

Then, the pink petals came back swirling around each of the spirits and the disappeared.

Shifu's eyes looked glazed now. Po watched it all without blinking. When it was all over with, Po broke the silence again.

Po: That was awesome.

Shifu: Indeed.

They felt a small drizzle of rain.

Shifu wiped his eyes and started down the hill.

Shifu: Come. It's starting to rain and we must eat.

Po followed Shifu down the hill and wondered, _I wonder what Oogway was looking at that made him frown._


	7. Chapter 7 Misfortune

Chapter 7 ~ Misfortune

Po floated through a beautiful meadow. Gold shined everywhere. He floated on. He came to a peach tree and ate a peach. Then, some delicious treats came his way and he had a delicious feast. When Po took his face out of his bowl, he looked up and saw that he was surrounded by all his friends. Even Oogway was there- alive and well. They held out their hands to him. He stood up and came to them in a moon-walk fashion. Their outstretched hands suddenly held bowls of food.

Tigress: Happy New Year, Po. Eat up.

Po: Don't mind if I do.

Po took the bowl and he tipped it to sip in his mouth. Right before the meal touched his lips, he looked at it cross-eyed and saw not noodles, but black things. Moving, black things. He put the bowl down and looked inside to see a whole bunch of spiders. He looked at the other bowls that were full of scorpions and cockroaches and many other nasty things. Po looked at his friends. Their eyes had turned red and they were coming towards him. He backed up.

All: Eat up, Po. It's New Year. Eat up!

Po backed into the peach tree; which now turned black and dead.

All: Po. Po! Po! PO!!!!

Po kept backing up. All light had gone. The big group led him over a cliff. He hung there with one hand.

Po: No, no, please! Leave me alone! I'm sorry, Monkey for eating your almond cookies! I'm sorry, Mantis for using your lucky chopsticks for a booger picker, and I'm sorry, Shifu for trashing the Jade Palace! I only pretended it was a mess monster!

Po's hand slid and then soon he felt himself fall very slowly.

All: Po! Po! Po! Po! Po!

Po hit the ground on his back and opened his eyes to see sunlight.

Po: AAAAHHH!!!

Shifu: Po!

Po looked up to see Shifu staring down at him.

Shifu: Po! Get up!

The panda looked around. He was in his own room, laying on the woven mat in the center of his room. He was tangled in his blanket.

Po: Whoa! What happened?

Shifu: You must've been having a nightmare as well. Come.

Shifu walked out of the room. Po followed.

Po: Wait. As well? As in I'm not the only one that had this dream?

Shifu didn't answer. Instead he just lead Po to the table. Everyone was up and looked panicked.

Shifu: Listen up, everyone! I understand you all experienced some bad thoughts last night. Agreed?

Everyone nodded.

Shifu: Tell, me your story, Tigress.

Tigress: Well, I was young again. About seven and you were helping me make a paper lantern for Chinese New Year. We made our own parade around town, but then…

Tigress couldn't finish.

Tigress: Tai Lung.

Shifu hugged her.

Shifu: Po, go ahead.

Po: Well, I had the most amazing dream, but it turned into a nightmare. You see…

Po told everyone the story. After everyone told their dreams, Shifu stood up.

Shifu: I was afraid of this. The misfortune is setting in. I thought that, since Oogway had visited last night I thought that, we'd be lucky.

Po: So that's why he frowned. He must've sensed that Tai Lung and the other bad spirits were coming. Now I'm confused, do these spirits come often? I thought it was just a superstition.

Shifu: To regular folk yes, but since we are warriors, we have enemies to fear, even when long gone. Hopefully, we still have a chance to restore the fortune.

Po: I'm so sorry, Shifu. This is all my fault. I should've listened to you when you said not to step in the dirt and not use scissors and-

Shifu: No, no, Panda, it- No wait, it is all your fault.

Po: Gee, that made me feel better.

Shifu: Well, like I said, we still have a change to turn everything well again.

Mantis: Uh- I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Master.

Mantis stood on the windowsill looking out the window.

Shifu: Why?

He ran to the window and looked out. All the greens and life that Oogway and the good spirits had brought. It was all frozen or burnt down. It traveled all the way to the village.

Shifu: This is worse than I thought.

Viper: What are we supposed to do now, Master?

Shifu: We must warn the village that there are evil spirits on the loose. This has never happened before. Spirits have never invaded the village. Not even the Jade Palace.

Tigress: Probably because no one has ever made so many screw ups in the Jade Palace before, until _Po_ came along.

Tigress gave Po the death stare.

Shifu: Don't blame the Panda, Tigress. This will all be cleared up eventually. *murmurs to self* Hopefully…


	8. Chapter 8 Fans, Fights,& Fortune Cookies

Chapter 8 ~ Fans, Fights, and Fortune Cookies

Zeng had left to warn the village.

Rat: What do we do? We're not properly trained to do this fighting stuff.

Shifu: I know. Which is why you all must stay in the bedrooms. Make sure you lock your doors and keep oranges in there with you.

Rabbit: What? We're not backing down. I want to fight!

Dragon: Yeah!

Rat: No way. I am not going to get hurt. If I die in my year, that could be bad for everyone! It's my year! I shouldn't have to put up with this.

Ox: Oh yes you are. Between the eighteen of us, we should be good.

Shifu: No. I am not going to be held responsible for putting the Zodiac in danger. You must hide.

Rooster: Where's Pig?

Just then, there was a big boom. The lights went out. Everyone screamed. Shifu lit a candle.

Shifu: Calm down! It's just a thunderstorm.

Dee ran to the window.

Dee: Golly, it looks like nighttime out there.

Po: But the sun just came up! How did-

Suddenly, the door burst open. It blew Shifu's candle out. Lightning struck and it poured. Standing in the doorway was Tai Lung.

Everyone gasped.

Po: Is this another nightmare?

Po rubbed his eyes.

Po: No. Tai Lung's dead! It can't be him!

Tai Lung: Oh, it's not just me.

Then, standing behind him were a whole bunch of villains and Huns.

Tai Lung: Get them!

The crowd attacked the astonished group.

Shifu: Zodiac! Get into the rooms now! Five! Get the villains. I've got Tai Lung!

The Furious Five charged towards the villains. The Zodiac didn't listen to Shifu's orders and headed for the villains as well.

Shifu threw himself with full force towards Tai Lung, but he went right through him and hit the wall- hard! Tai Lung laughed evilly. The same happened to the others, yet some how the spirits were able to hurt them.

Shifu tried again, but it was no use.

Shifu: How is this possible?

Tai Lung: I'm a spirit, Shifu. I can do whatever I want. I can go against the impossible. HAH!!!

Tai Lung punched Shifu across the room

The others were also getting just as beat up. Po's vision was blurry when he noticed a small glow on his nose. It was a peach blossom petal. He followed it into the kitchen. It then gently landed on a bowl of fortune cookies.

Po: Fortune cookies?

He picked up the bowl and carried it out to the battlefield in the hall. He ate one and read the piece of paper inside aloud.

Po: You will achieve great success in your battle. What?

Po then found himself hovering off the ground. He looked at his hand which seemed slightly see-through. He glided over to a villain who was holding up Tigress. He punched him in the back of the head and he passed out, releasing Tigress.

Po: Everyone! Eat these fortune cookies!

Shifu: Po, this is no time for a snack!

Po: No. It helps!

Once each found their chance, they ate a fortune cookie and were able to fight. Shifu did not get his fortune cookie though.

Tigress: Monkey get the weapons. Find swords, bamboo sticks, and any other fighting device you can find!

Monkey did so and came back with a huge arm full.

Po: Master Shifu! Master Shifu! Eat this fortune cookie!

Tai Lung: You may have eaten those fortune cookies, but they're only temporary and we're already dead. You can only injure us, but not kill us.

Shifu ate it and once he found his chance he pushed Tai Lung. He landed on a bunch of other evil warriors.

Po: There's got to be a way to get rid of bad spirits.

Meanwhile, the others were starting to lose energy.

Dog: Gosh this fighting stuff is hard.

Dragon: Well, what did you expect?

Dragon whipped his tail out and smacked a whole bunch of villains at once.

Viper: Tigress, we're running out of weapons. They keep snapping and breaking.

Ox kicked his hind legs at one of the enemies. He noticed a moving red fan behind the battle.

Ox: Rat! We need your help.

Rat: Uh. Don't mind me. I am just a walking fan.

Ox: This is no time for fan dancing, Rat.

Tigress: Fans. That's it! Rat, gather up all the fans you can find.

Rat: Yes, ma'am!

Rat soon came back with a bunch of red iron fans.

Tigress took hers and opened it with a hard SNAP! It made everyone go silent.

Tigress: Who's next?

The fight resumed. A masked alligator tried to stab a sword at Tigress, but she blocked it with her fan, closed the fan and pulled the sword out of his claws.

Po started to feel himself lower and then, he fell to the ground.

Po: Oh no! Oh no, no, no!

The bowl of fortune cookies was empty. What seemed like right on cue, the door opened in floated Pig with a bowl of rice cakes.

Pig: Hey, guys. I just got some moon cakes from Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Po, you never told me your dad made the world's best rice cakes too. Oh, and get this. I ate a moon cake and I started flying. I had a much easier time on the steps.

Po ran towards Pig.

Po: Pig, give me a moon cake!

Po ate it and he started to fly again.

Po: Ha ha! Awesome!

Po went back into battle.

A warrior went over to Pig flicked his nose. Pig fell over. The warrior caught the bowl of rice cakes and ate one while Pig struggled to get back up. This made Pig mad.

Pig: Stay away from my rice cakes!

Pig beat up the warrior good. The battle wasn't over yet. Po had to think of a way to defeat the evil spirits. And fast.


	9. Chapter 9 Restored

Chapter 9 ~ Restored

Back in the guest room, Rat had all the doors locked. He was sitting in the middle of the room in a meditation pose- his eyes closed. The whole room was decked out in Chinese New Year decoration. Red candles and lanterns kept the room lit. A bowl of oranges sat in front of him. Rat opened his eyes. He took a gold, Chinese, cat statue and wound it up. It's paw bobbed up and down. He closed his eyes again.

Rat: Please bad spirits! Go away! I pray that fortune will come back to us!

Rat kept his eyes shut and he reached for an orange. He felt around and accidentally touched the candle and burned himself.

Rat: Owww!!!

Rat put his paw in his mouth and grabbed an orange. He went to rip it open when it squirted juice in his eye.

Rat: AAAAHHHHH!!!!

Rat hopped around covering his eyes. Once it settled down, Rat fell on his bed.

Rat: That's it. I'm having bad luck.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps coming to his room. He quickly blew out all the candles and hid under his blanket. The noise got louder and louder. The door started to shake.

Voice: LET ME IN! LET ME IN!

Rat: What do you want?! Don't hurt me! It's my year! Imagine how awful it would be for me to die on my year!

Something sharp and black stabbed through the paper door, but he couldn't tell what it was. It grunted.

Rat: PLEASE! SPARE ME!!!!

The dark figure ripped up the door and broke through. He lit a candle.

Voice: Psst! Rat! It's me.

Rat peeked out from his blanket. The figure shined the candle to his face and it turned out it was Ox.

Rat: Oh, Ox! Don't scare me like that.

Ox: Rat! We need you out there. We need your intelligence. How do you kill a spirit?

Rat: Is this a trick question? I mean-

Ox: Rat!

Rat: Okay! Okay! I'm thinking. I got it!

Ox: You do!?

Rat: No. Never mind.

Po then rushed in.

Po: Guys! Quick! Everyone's hurt! They're in pain! Master Shifu is in terrible emotional pain of seeing is deceased, evil son! And I'm in a panic!

Rat: Give me some time now. I can't think under pressure.

Po: We don't have time! We need to-

Po looked around the room.

Po: That's it! Ox, Rat, get everything lucky out of this room and over to the battle area. We're going to cancel out the bad luck with the good luck!

Ox: Brilliant!

Rat: Hey, you stole my idea! I was just going to say that.

They brought out the decorations.

Dragon whacked a spirit with his gold tail. Dog bit a warrior's rear. Horse kicked.

Tai Lung had Shifu pinned down.

Tai Lung: Ha-ha-hah. Shifu, you're weak. Admit it. You can't fight, old man.

Po, Ox, and Rat dashed over to everyone.

Po: Everyone! Please! Listen to me! Monkey, Dee! Take these lanterns, climb up to the ceiling and hang them there.

Dee: We're on it.

The monkeys climbed up the poles and hung the lanterns. The spirits seemed blinded by the light.

Rat: Well, I'm done- now for a juicy orange.

A spirit came up to Rat as he ripped open the orange.

Rat: AAHH!

The orange juice squirted up onto the spirit.

Spirit: AAAAHHHHHH!

Rat opened his eyes to see a puddle on the floor.

Rat: Haha! Yes. Ox. The oranges melt them. Catch!

Ox grabbed a couple of oranges and handed them off to the others.

Po: Perfect. Viper, Mantis, and any others who wish to help, spread this gold glitter around the room.

Tigress: Po! This is no time to be playing fairies!

Po: No, no, no, Tigress! This is gold! A lucky color! Keep using those fans!

Tai Lung watched as his army began to fall.

Tai Lung: What!? Impossible!

Po: Get ready for some pure awesomness!

Po kicked Tai Lung off of Shifu. Tai Lung suddenly felt a strong adrenaline rush that gave him the energy to knock Po down. He put out his claws and held them up to Po's neck.

Tai Lung: Finally! You will get what you deserve!

Ox yanked out a giant, red tablecloth. Tigress joined him.

Tigress: Crane! Take this tablecloth and throw it over the spirits and Tai Lung, now!

Everyone moved out of the way. The tablecloth seemed to get bigger as it hovered over the spirits. Po looked up to see the red cloth coming towards them.

Tai Lung: Any last words?

Po: Yes. Look up.

Tai Lung glanced up quickly to see the red. Po finding his chance, leapt up, grabbed the unconscious Shifu and ran. The cloth fell upon the army. Suddenly the cloth seemed to get smaller. It shrunk towards the middle and finally it was so small they couldn't see it. Everyone got closer and looked at where the cloth was shrinking. There, in its place was a small fortune cookie. It turned white (the color of death in China).

Tigress carefully picked it up.

Rat: We should crush it! I want to step on it!

Tigress: No. That might release the spirits.

Tigress turned around and gasped at the sight of Po kneeled down next to Shifu. She hurried over.

Tigress: Master!

Shifu spoke weakly.

Shifu: What happened?

Po: The spirits are gone, Master. Everything's okay!

Tigress showed Shifu the white misfortune cookie. The others gathered around.

Shifu: Well, I'm very proud of you all. Tai Lung was right. I am too weak.

Tigress: You're not weak. It's just that…

Shifu: I know. You don't know how emotional that was to see Tai Lung like that.

Po: I'm so sorry, Master.

Shifu tried to sit up, but he fell back down. All of a sudden, sunlight shined through the windows.

Dog went to the window.

Dog: The plants are growing back!

Everyone cheered. Shifu smiled then put his head down and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 Po's Wish

Chapter 10~ Po's Wish

Everyone went outside in the back of the Jade Palace. All dressed in white robes for a funeral.

There was a small hole dug beneath a tree. Everyone looked down sadly. They each got their chance to say a few words and lay their flowers on the grave. Tigress got to go first along with the other furious five. The whole Zodiac and then Po.

Shifu came down the hill on his bamboo crutches. He looked angry.

Shifu: Why didn't any of you wait for me? When there's an old man in crutches needing to go down a very steep hill, you're supposed to help him.

They all bowed in unison.

All: A thousand apologizes, Master.

Shifu: Now, I missed the ceremony.

Shifu hopped over to the grave and ran his paw over the soil.

Shifu: Tai Lung can now rest in peace.

Po: I'm still kind of confused. Why did we bury the fortune cookie when we don't feel sorry for the other warriors in there.

Shifu: That doesn't matter, Panda. As long as Tai Lung is in there, that's all that matters. Please- a moment of silence.

There was a long peaceful moment, when Pig broke the silence. He collapsed onto the soil.

Pig: No! Why!? Why!? WHY!!!!??

Horse: Pig, honey, don't cry. He's now in peace.

Pig: No. It's not that. It's just that when the spirits got sucked into the cookie, so did my rice cakes!

Everyone had a good laugh at this.

The next day was the last day of the Chinese New Year. Word had got out about the incident that had happened. Everyone was overjoyed knowing that the sun was brought out because of Po and the others.

When night came, it was time for the lantern festival. The Zodiac got to parade around the valley. Tigress helped Shifu get to the parade with Po and the rest of the Furious Five following. Before the parade started, Rat made an announcement.

Rat: Everyone, I want to announce that we, the Zodiac, wouldn't be able to be here if it wasn't for Po, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu. Po was the one that came up with the great plan to rid of the awful spirits. I know, it very surprising that I didn't come up with the idea and… Anyway, I want to make Po one of the Zodiac. There is now, a year of the Panda. And it's starting this year!

Everyone cheered. Po was astonished. The Furious Five all congratulated Po and patted him on the back. Rat motioned Po over.

Mantis: Go ahead!

Monkey: Go, go!

Po ran up. Rat took off his silky, red vest and handed it to Po.

Po: Isn't it a bit small?

Po put his finger through the armhole and it grew to a perfect fit.

Po got to paint the dragon's eyes open. (Not Dragon of the Zodiac.)

They watched the little children parade around under the fake dragon. There was music, dancing, and happiness. Pig got to eat his moon cakes. Po went back to the Furious Five.

Po: Well, my wish came true.

Shifu: You wished to become one of the Zodiac?

Po: Yep. What about you guys?

Tigress: I wished that you would stop messing things up. It came true.

Monkey: I wished that we wouldn't be visited by any bad spirits.

Crane: I wished that Po wouldn't mess up anything. Sorry, Po.

Mantis: I wished for good luck.

Viper: I wished that everyone would have a good new year.

Shifu: I wished to be able to see Oogway again.

Po: Well, they all came true. Except for you, Monkey, but they're all gone now.

Suddenly, Po saw his dad come towards him.

Mr. Ping: Po!

Po: Dad!

Mr. Ping: Oh, Po. I'm so happy for you! So proud!

Po: Thanks, Dad.

Mr. Ping: And to celebrate both the New Year and that Po became part of the Zodiac, I want to make everyone noodles.

Viper: That sounds just right.

Rat came over to the group with Ox.

Rat: So, Po, won't you be joining us?

Po: What?

Ox: You're part of the Zodiac now. It's your year. You have to come with us.

Po: But-

Mr. Ping: Po, you can go.

Po looked at Shifu who just bowed his head.

Po: I can't. I need to stay here.

Ox: You know, Rat. Maybe we can bend the rules just a little. You can still be part of the Zodiac, but you can't have it be your year.

Po: That's sound perfect. Here, Rat.

Po took the vest off and handed it to Rat.

Po: It's your year again.

Rat: Po, I couldn't.

Po: Take it. You know you want it.

Rat took the vest. His eyes sparkled.

Rat: Thank you.

Rat and Ox went off and joined the others. Po turned back to his dad and the kung fu masters.

Po: So, who's up for some noodles?

Epilogue

If you are born in the year of the panda, you're brave, strong, full of humor, quick-witted, and are truly awesome.


End file.
